


Sounds Of Nature

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Danny enjoy the sounds of nature from the comfort of their own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Of Nature

The soft noise of the tide as it moved in and out, sloshing against the beach as it went. 

Tim closed his eyes and leant back in his sun chair. Under the chair was his iPod attached to small speakers, which was currently omitting soft rock music.

The music, combined with the gentle sound of the ocean, was slowly lulling him to sleep in the shade of the porch when he felt someone’s presence above him.

He cracked an eye open and glanced up at his lover. "What?" 

"Move over," Danny instructed, climbing onto the chair next to Tim, curling into his side and closing his eyes.

Tim wrapped an arm around the other New Yorker, pulling him closer as the sounds continued to lull him to sleep.


End file.
